


As light as a kiss

by Thorin0209



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John遇上了麻烦，Finch没能赶得上救他。在桥边Finch找到了他受伤的特工，John用一个吻补偿了所有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	As light as a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 一个温暖简单的小故事，略略解释了两个人之间目前的关系。

机器哪里都好，Reese把手里的枪放下踢开时候这么想着，而它唯一的缺点，就是无法告诉他们吐出的号码到底是victim还是perpetrate。

“Finch，我们没有太多时间了，”Reese顺着面前人挥过来的拳头侧过脑袋，用肩头碰了碰耳朵里的通讯器。“I know, Mr. Reese，”耳机里传来的声音有点慌乱，平日里隐匿在冷淡平静下声调颤颤的哭腔现在听来就更加明显，要是往常Reese会很享受这种难得听到的声音，但是现在他真的没什么心情，“Detective Fusco和Detective Cater已经在路上，我抄近道往另一边••••••”“等不及了，Finch。”Reese硬挨下第二记拳头，不动声色地向后边挪了几步。

他的身后是冷淡得仿佛凝固的大西洋，对面的金发女人让他想起他和Finch合作的第一个案子，说实话，他已经记不清那个女人的名字和面容。脑海中关于那个案子的记忆所剩无几，剩下的大半是关于那个戴眼镜的小个子，他一丝不苟的三件套，严肃的表情，有点可笑的发型，紧紧抿住的嘴唇和带有特殊磁性质感的声音。和Finch共事到今天，他对自家的小个子老板依然所知甚浅，他不是没试过追查Finch，有段时间他甚至让Fusco抛下案子去盯梢——即使胖警探浪费了几天的时间仍旧没为他查出什么有用的线索。后来他心中对Finch的身份的兴趣莫名地淡了，就只是淡了。他把这解释为时间能够抹去任何东西存在于世的踪迹，却刻意忽略了那个案子结束时自己和Finch在图书馆窗边那个轻得像羽毛一样的吻。

或许从那个时候起，自己和Finch之间的关系就产生了微妙的变化，或者更早——Reese挨了第三下拳头，也许是第四下，那人的拳头结结实实地揍在他的太阳穴边，闷闷的疼痛从伤处涟漪一样漾开，他又想起了那个温柔的吻。说实话，他有点搞不清楚自己和Finch之间的关系，说是爱人又冷淡得过分，说是主从也轻浅的得过头。那样的吻发生过很多次，Finch的嘴唇很薄，很柔软，他的回应不很热烈，甚至有点严肃。他们两接吻的时候Finch会以轻微得让人难以察觉的动作踮起脚尖，而Reese会很体贴地弯一弯腰，俯下身子捧着小个子男人的脸轻轻地吻他。在Reese的印象里，Finch从来没在两人接吻的时候摘下过眼镜，他肃穆冷淡得如同他手下代码的脸会柔和很多，纹路很深的双眼皮微微颤抖，他能看得见Finch眼角细密的眼纹，闻得到他身上那股昂贵低调的香味，那种味道很淡，但是很好闻，不属于他知晓的任何一款香水或古龙水。那种味道让Reese有一种怪异的感觉，他不是没想过做下去，做些比接吻更剧烈，更令人印象深刻的事情，比如性——

可是毕竟两个人都老大不小了，情欲于己与他都渐渐寡淡，况且两个人心中都有所羁绊，有所挂念。Reese觉得自己和Finch之间的关系概括来说就是一种简单的，只要知道“你在”就可以满足的关系，不必日日夜夜腻在一块儿，更不必做些毁坏这种单纯美好关系的事儿——当然，在Reese的字典里，“不必”从来都不等于“不能”。

在被揍到第七八九拳，眼前直发黑的时候，Reese看见面前的女人从手提包里拿出一把枪，上膛的声音Reese很熟悉，但是这个时候他实在不是很愿意听到——毕竟这时候拿着枪的不是他自己。

Reese在揍他那人两拳之间的间隙中猛地下沉身体，一脚踢在面前大个子的腿间，趁着周围人反应的空档他一翻身跳下栏杆，入水的瞬间有短暂的失重感，耳机里传来刺耳的滋啦声，硬生生地把Finch的声音隔断在水里。冬天的大西洋水冰冷得超乎他的想象，他费力地用手指头勾住西服裤的口袋，在口袋底部藏着一枚不易察觉的小小的回形针。低得有点过头的温度和紧紧扣住血管的手铐让Reese的手不十分灵活，他费了好一阵子才打开手铐。岸上的人不死心地往水里噗噗噗地射击，Reese倒是不在意他们浪费子弹，只是水的阻力让他很难躲避。他的腰侧被一颗子弹划破一道口子，万幸的是水缓和了子弹的冲力，伤口应该不算深，Reese根据疼痛程度和感官估计着自己的伤势，他潜进水里慢慢地游到岸边，在一个不惹人注意的拐角爬上了岸。他的嘴唇被冻得发紫，腰侧的伤口在慢慢地渗血，混合着海水顺着西服外套滴落，在男人脚下聚拢成不大不小的，在夜晚里分辨不清颜色的一片。

Finch无法不去理会那一阵嘈杂的滋音，他试图揣测一下自己不要命的员工这回又在玩什么花样，可是无论从哪个方面推论，无论哪一个结果都显示目前Mr. Reese的处境都不会对他有利。Finch总是理不清楚自己和Reese的关系，那是无法用代码中规中矩地书写在电脑程序里的事情，也是Finch所最不擅长的东西。风从车窗的缝隙里漏进来，很轻的一股风，像那天在图书馆里两人的第一次接吻时翻开桌上书页的那股风，像垃圾箱边小心翼翼颠着脚步身体线条流畅的野猫干燥的脚爪，像脑海里飘渺得抓不住踪迹的每一个念头，像卷着舌头从喉咙里发出的小语种语言叙写的我爱你。

前方Cater和Fusco的车闪着警灯，两个警探装腔作势地挥着手，拨打着手机，他们压低了那些人的头一个个押进警车里，可是那些人或穿着机车夹克，或穿着套头衫，没有那个穿着剪裁得体西服和白衬衫的人，没有Mr. Reese，没有他的John。

Reese脚步虚浮地进了一家人头攒动的商场，湿淋淋的他好几次与那些穿着得体的漂亮女士擦肩而过，他把那些吵人的尖叫扔在肩膀后头，在一个不引人注意的角落顺了件驼色的大衣裹住身子，口袋里有一个钱包和几张散票，Reese打开钱包抽出几张大面值钞票，把钱包扔回原地。

他走出商场时扑面而来的一股风让他不由自主地打了个冷颤，街边覆盖在涂鸦下的公用电话亭和他看起来一样寂寞。他拿起听筒，一个一个地按着按键，金属按钮揿下的声音很凉薄，与男人眼睛里淡淡的光点沉降成冷漠的深灰，暖黄的灯光稀稀落落地施舍在那件正从内而外浸出水迹的驼色大衣上，以及里面包裹着的高大男人，那一刻万物都色彩纷呈了起来，明亮着对比着，仿佛连那张薄唇里吐出的唱歌一般的话语也带了绛紫的金属色泽：

“I’ fine, Finch.”

他说完话后继续保持着举着话筒的姿势站了一会儿，好像在等待着什么，过了约莫十来分钟，他看起来似乎是等到了他想要的东西，男人好看的嘴角弧度很小地弯了一下，转身走去。

纽约的夜色依旧灯红酒绿，驼色长风衣飘动的衣角也只不过是这座繁华城市最最不起眼的一角，一个灵动的点缀。

也是那最不可缺少的一角，虽然不是肃穆又轻佻的黑色。

Reese左前方不起眼的转角处站着一个小个子，一丝不苟的眼镜和三件套看起来拒人于千里之外，那双双眼皮很深的眼睛隐藏在度数很高的镜片后边，澄澈又藏得很深很深的眼珠子在背光处看起来像是天与海相交的那一线最最温柔的蓝色，其实它们是豆绿色的，Reese暗想着。Finch的眼睛在黑暗处熠熠地闪着微光，它们像玻璃珠子一样好看得失真。

“以后要是再敢这么做，我保证做些让你记住一辈子都难以忘怀的事儿，让你体会一下我心里的滋味，”Finch等到Reese走近他时这么对他说，小个子男人的表情他看不清，那些本就柔软的线条此刻被澄黄的灯光晕染得一塌糊涂：“而且你还欠我一份礼物，Mr. Reese，一份新年礼物。”

再来一个吻如何？Reese这么对自己说，他仍旧是笑，站在原地不出声，他刻意站在了一个看不清他脚下水渍的地方，血已经渐渐地止住，他受的伤并不很严重，那一阵子难耐的寒冷过去后甚至让他感到很轻松，轻松得他忘却了渗血的伤口，轻松得他忘记了身上还湿得黏糊糊冷冰冰地就轻轻地靠近Finch，两张嘴唇顺利成章地吻在了一起，他们身边的灯光甚至是空气都颤抖着雀跃起来，它们兴奋得好像在颤抖，幅度又那么轻巧，轻巧得像一个吻，像那个图书馆窗边的吻，像这个沐浴在它们之中的温柔又热辣的吻。

这个漫长得宛如一个世纪又短暂得仿佛一次呼吸的吻结束时，Reese用他那唱歌一样婉转的声音在Finch耳边道下一个简单的祝福，他的声音好轻，轻得只有两个人和说出这句话的嘴唇知道，轻得像刚刚的那个亲吻。

“Happy New Year，Finch。”

END.


End file.
